Mission 2: The Shark and The Lure
Overview Now that the Allies have staved off the Soviet invasion in Britain. It is time to take back the continent of Europe. The Allies have recieved word from Agent Tanya that the Soviets have established a Naval base in Cannes. She sees the opportunity for Sabotage. On top of that, the Soviets have also kidnapped key leaders of the Allied Nations, and they need to be rescued. Objectves Primary #Plant Explosives in each of the ports #Have Tanya command the Dradnaughts back to the ports #Destroy all Soviet forces in Cannes Bonus #Free the Vindicators Map Tactics You'll begin this mission by having Command of Agent Tanya and several Spies. Your first course of action here is to have the Spies take on the guise of some Soviet Soldiers and have them and Tanya swim out to the island that is close to your base. But be careful as the Naval base there has a strong defense (which will include Tesla Coils that will fry Tanya instantly), command a Spy to infiltrate the nearby reactor to temporarily shut down the Tesla Coils and have Tanya destroy them. Command another Spy and Tanya to come onto the island and have Tanya eliminate any infantry unit you see (including War Bears which can give away a Spy's cover and instantly elminate Tanya, so be careful). Once the area is clear, commad a Spy to Infiltrate one of the docks on the island. Then, command Tanya to scout and elminate any infantry units (you can also destroy the Barracks as well). Again once the coast is clear, command a Spy to infiltrate another dock. Then head to the next island (train more Spies if necessary) Warren will take care of the Convention Center (Where the Allied Leaders are being held hostage). Before heading to the next island, you'll see that it has several War Bears patrolling the parameter of the next island. Carefully have Tanya eliminate them, then command several Spies to join up with her. The other island's defenses are tight so make sure you have several Spies accompany Tanya and infiltrate any Reactors you may see and have Tanya destroy them. Have Tanya also scout for any infantry on the island and destroy the Barracks. Once the coast is clear, have your Spies infiltrate the docks, once all of the docks are infiltrated have Tanya go into the port Authority Building and she'll command the Dreadnaughts protecting the coast to return to the docks, elminating them. Your base will expand after this and you'll have the ability to build Guardian Tanks. A force of Peacekeepers, Javelin Soldiers and Guardian Tanks (and have some Guardian Tanks use their special ability: The Target Painter to have your forces do more damage). Moskvin's base does have a good defense surrounding it, but if you have a big enough force, they shoudl have no problem taking out the defenses. You can also have Tanya go to the island on the far end of the battlefield and destroy the Reactors so you can command Vindicators which will make destroying the defenses and Moskvin's Base much easier. Destroy his base and you'll complete the mission.